Musc Charms
by Miss-Snape-69
Summary: Depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione s'est plongée dans son travail, négligeant sa vie amoureuse si bien qu'à passé 30 ans, elle ne voit pratiquement plus aucun homme. Pour le 35e anniversaire d'Hermione, son amie Ginny et la petite amie de Ron, Isya, décident de l'emmener dans un bar à striptease. Alors, comment se passera cette sortie ?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde ! Alors voilà, on se retrouve ici avec une mini fic qui sera en cinq actes et un épilogue =)

Je trouvais dommage que ce soit toujours Hermione qui se déshabille pour le plaisir de ces hommes alors j'ai décidé de rééquilibrer un peu la balance avec cette petite fiction =D

Je voulais remercier **Pretty Kate** et **Pandora-Love69** pour leurs supers conseils et leur aide et surtout leur patience (parce que j'avoue que je suis horriblement chiante quand j'écris xD)

Bon, trève de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir ça ;)

* * *

Acte 1 :

 _ **"Cette odeur frôleuse qui est l'odeur même du Sud, aguicheuse et cruelle, lascive, inoubliable." -Camara Laye -**_

A Godric's Hollow, Ginny Potter est assise dans le divan du salon. Son mari, Harry, est en train de border leur fils, James. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas son conjoint revenir et ce dernier la surprit en l'enlaçant délicatement.

« A quoi penses-tu ma Ginny ?

-A Hermione …, dit-elle doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Dans 3 jours, ce sera son anniversaire.

-Tu t'inquiète de ne pas trouver un cadeau ?

-Pas vraiment mais … Je me dis qu'elle va avoir 35 ans et regarde où elle en est.

-Elle s'investit beaucoup dans son travail, c'est vrai …

-Harry, tu t'investis et pourtant, on est mariés et on a James. Même Ron est casé et Isya attend leur premier enfant. Si encore, elle voyait des hommes de temps à autre, mais là, rien du tout.

-Tu voudrais qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un ?

-Pas forcément, mais qu'elle s'amuse un peu au moins. Elle vit comme une vieille fille alors qu'elle pourrait avoir tous les hommes du monde magique.

-Elle cherche peut-être quelque chose de sérieux …, tenta le jeune homme.

-Même pas. Elle va travailler, elle rentre chez elle, elle reste avec Pattenrond. Toutes ses journées sont les mêmes, elle ne sort pas, elle ne fait rien du tout.

-Ginny, on ne peut rien faire, ce n'est pas notre vie.

-A vrai dire, Isya et moi, on a pensé à quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que vous mijotés encore ?

-On voulait aller toutes les trois dans un bar de strip pour son anniversaire.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, histoire de profiter un peu, tu vois. Se faire une petite soirée entre filles …

-Soyons bien clair, je veux que tu dormes à la maison ce jour-là, d'accord.

-Chéri … Je te promets qu'il ne se passera rien, dit-elle en riant doucement avant de l'embrasser.

-J'espère bien, Madame Potter … », dit-il en répondant amoureuse au baiser.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« C'est bon, tu es prêtes ?

-Ginny, je suis prête, mais est-ce qu'Hermione est au courant qu'on arrive pour la kidnapper ?

-Isya, si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit non. C'est pour ça qu'on va directement chez elle. »

En même temps qu'elle termina sa phrase, elle sonna et presque immédiatement, la porte.

« Hermione !

-Ginny ? Isya ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Bah, c'est ton anniversaire, non ?

-Oui, mais vous ne m'aviez pas prévenues que vous viendriez, venez, entrez …

-C'est vrai, on ne t'a pas prévenues mais sinon, il n'y aurait pas eu de surprise.

-Venez, installez-vous …

-Oh non, on ne reste pas et toi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Comment ça ?, répondit Hermione, surprise.

-On t'emmène dans un lieu surprise !, répondit Isya.

-Les filles, je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir …, se plaigna la jeune femme.

-Ne discute même pas, tu viens avec nous, on doit te faire découvrir un bar super sympa. »

Face à la détermination des deux femmes, la Lionne monta jusqu'à sa chambre pour enfiler un chemisier vert bouteille, un jeans et des bottines de la même teinte que sa blouse.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle vit que ses amies n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil, au contraire, elles l'attendaient fermement.

« Je prends juste mon sac et j'arrive … », dit-elle simplement en allant dans la salle à manger.

La Gryffondor était intriguée, et sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif. Après tout, c'était ses 35 ans aujourd'hui, alors elle pouvait profiter un peu, non ? Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était plus sortie, préférant se concentrer sur sa carrière de galeriste.

« Voilà, je suis prête !

-Super, alors on y va ! »

Au bout de quelques minutes de marches à peine, les filles arrivèrent devant le « Musc Charms ». L'enseigne était sobre : un fond noir et une écriture fine et aérienne couleur argent. Ça semblait être un endroit très chic, et très sélect.

« Ginny, Isya, mais vous avez fait des folies ou quoi ?, dit-elle alors qu'elles rentraient.

-Mais non voyons … Viens, allons nous asseoir près de la scène, le spectacle va bientôt commencer.

-De quel spectacle tu parles ? »

La rouquine n'eut pas l'opportunité de répondre qu'un jeune homme habillé d'un pantalon moulant en cuir et d'un nœud papillon noir arriva pour les servir. Il leur annonça qu'il serait leur serveur pour toute la soirée.

Hermione était choquée de son apparence et c'est Ginny qui commanda trois vodkas pour commencer la soirée selon elle.

« Mais où m'avez –vous emmenée ?

-On te l'a dit : dans un bar !

-Oui, mais quoi comme bar ?

-Un bar de striptease, dit naturellement Isya.

-Mais vous êtes folles ? Gin, tu es mariée toi et Isya, tu es enceinte de Ron !

-Et alors, en quoi ça nous empêche d'admirer des beaux mecs en train de se dénuder langoureusement ?

-Mais enfin …

-Ecoute, Hermione ! Bordel, c'est ton anniversaire, tu as 35 ans alors détends toi un peu et profite. Tu n'as aucun copain, et combien de temps ça fait qu'un homme ne t'a plus touché ? Alors regarde le spectacle, bois, rigole avant de finir à 120 ans avec tous tes chats et ton pyjama anti sexe !

-Ginny !, s'écria la Gryffondor choquée tandis qu'Isya ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

-Quoi ?! Tu me fais vraiment chier Mione ! Mais bordel, tu ne peux pas profiter de ta vie un peu ? Il n'y a pas que ton travail qui compte. Tu travailles tout le temps à tel point que tu t'oublies … S'il te plait, profite au moins de cette soirée …

-Je ne suis pas intéressée par ce genre de choses.

-Tu n'es intéressée par rien. Je ne te dis pas de te trouver l'homme de ta vie ce soir, juste de t'amuser. Allez quoi, pour une fois qu'on est entre filles entourées de beaux mecs qui se déshabillent rien que pour notre plaisir, tu arrives encore à te plaindre …

-Allez Hermione, reste avec nous, plaida Isya.

La Gryffondor hésitait, tiraillée entre l'envie de rester avec ses amies et de fuir ce lieu qui attisait pourtant sa curiosité. Que faire ?

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous voulez l'acte 2 ?

Si vous étiez Hermione, comment auriez-vous réagi ? =)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Et oui les filles (et qui sais, les gars ...) me revoici avec l'acte 2 :D_**

 ** _Je voulais simplement dire encore un grand merci à ma Sevynouchet d'amour qui est ma muse pour cette mini fic ! Voilà, c'est pour toi ça, ma chérie ^^_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Acte 2 :

 **« C'était une odeur de monde qui naît ou qui meurt, une odeur d'étoile » -René Barjavel-**

Elle était finalement restée assise à sa table avec ses amies. Leur serveur était revenu avec leurs boissons, échangeant leurs Galions en billet de la même valeur en leur lançant un clin d'œil entendu. Tandis que les première note de « You can leave yout hat on » de Joe Cocker s'élevaient, une voix clairement féminine s'éleva et un projecteur éclaira un large paravent sur la scène.

« Et maintenant, accueillons les « Burberry Brit », venus spécialement d'Ecosse pour votre plaisir ce soir »

Le paravent tomba et quatre jeune hommes en tenue de pompier, de médecin, de policier et de cowboy, chacune laissant allégrement apparaître leur anatomie plus qu'avantageuse.

« Alors, on commence par lequel ?

-Comment ça ?, demanda Hermione à Isya.

-Oulala, Mione, il faut vraiment que tu sortes plus souvent.

-Bon, je t'explique, commença Ginny, c'est simple, eux ils dansent sur leur musique jusqu'à la fin et au fur et à mesure que tu mets tes jolis billets dans leur boxer, ces beaux gosses retirent un vêtement. Isya te demande tu veux en mettre dans le pantalon de qui en premier …

-Le pompier me tente bien, j'avoue …, ajouta la compagne du rouquin.

-Moi, j'aime bien le policier, et toi Hermione ?

-Je ne sais pas … Ils sont tous les quatre insignifiants …, dit-elle, loin d'être convaincue.

-Quoi ? Attend, même le cow-boy est pas mal, se scandalisa Isya, regarde leur corps, pas ce qu'ils pourraient t'offrir en tant que mari ou compagnon, ne pense qu'à leur corps…

-Dans ce cas, je dirai le policier ou … Le pompier peut-être … »

Ginny savait pertinemment qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre à un grand enthousiasme de la part de sa compère Gryffondor, mais là … Les hommes devant elles étaient de véritables Dieux Grecs avec leurs torse luisant d'elle ne savait quoi, leurs bas moulant à souhait qui ne cachaient pas leurs muscles et … leurs attributs.

Bon, même si personnellement, le policier la faisait baver, elle devait avouer que le pompier qu'Isya avait choisi était plutôt bien équipé. Elle s'avançant en première et alla glisser quelques Gallions en billet dans son pantalon, récoltant un sourire coquin et la chute de sa veste. Plusieurs femmes sifflèrent la prestation des jeunes hommes qui ne cessaient de se déhancher.

La soirée continuait bien après les « Brit Burberry » et l'alcool aidant, Hermione mettait ses vieux principes de côtés et ne rechignait maintenant plus à glisser la main dans le pantalon de ces messieurs pour leur donner quelques billets.

Alors qu'une voix féminine annonçait une courte pause pour marquer la fin de la première partie de ce spectacle, les filles décidèrent de rappeler leur serveur, dont le pantalon avait l'air d'avoir été mouillé à tel point qu'il lui connait encore plus à la peau.

« Dites-moi, c'est quoi le « Tourne la tête » ?

-Un ensemble de dix alcools forts de différents pays, dit-il avec un sourire ravageur.

-Comme quoi ?

-Et bien, il y a du Cocorocco qui vient de Bolivie, du Polos de Pologne, de l'Everclear des USA, deux Whisky qui viennent d'Ecosse et d'Irlande, de l'Absinthe suisse, trois sortes de Vodkas pour la Russie et du Rhum qui vient d'Autriche.

-Wow … Mais les filles, ça fait pas beaucoup de degré d'alcool ça ?

-Entre 79° pour le Rhum jusqu'à 96° pour le Cocorocco.

-Ça a l'air de déchirer ! Dommage que je ne puisse pas …, se lamenta Isya.

-Bon alors, ce sera deux « Tourne la tête » et un pisang sans alcool dans ce cas. », Dit fièrement Ginny.

Hermione avait voulu protester, mais Ginny n'avait cessé de lui répéter de s'amuser et de profiter un peu de sa soirée. Après tout, elle avait 35 ans alors elle pouvait encore se le permettre, non ?

Elle tourna un peu la tête, observant ce lieu où ses amies l'avaient emmenée, même si l'alcool l'avait quelque peu embrumé.

C'était un endroit qui semblait assez chic vu de l'extérieur, dans des teintes noires, grises et argent. En entrant, on trouvait directement les vestiaires à droite et un premier bar à gauche. En avançant, on descendant quelques marches pour arriver dans un endroit circulaire. Il y avait un double bar supplémentaire sur la gauche, des petites tables rondes étaient placées près de la scène et plus loin, contre le mur de droite, l'espace VIP.

Au départ, elle n'avait pas trop apprécié être si près de la scène mais, après ces quelques verres et maintenant ses principes frigides mis de côté, elle était bien heureuse de pouvoir voir de si près ce beaux mâles qui se dénudent et pouvoir leur glisser des billets dans la ceinture.

« Et voilà mesdames, et peut-être messieurs, alors pour cette seconde partie, nous avons pu constater que bon nombre d'entre vous avaient un petit faible pour Colin Firth et Benedict Cumberbatch ? »

A cet instant, des tonnerres de cris, principalement féminins s'élevèrent de la foule et même les trois amies donnèrent de la voix à la mention des noms des deux hommes.

« Vous vous en doutez, nous n'avons pas pu les faire venir en personnes, mais nous avons quand même nos propres Colin et Benedict alors, faites leurs un triomphe ! »

Deux hommes firent leur apparition, copies conformes des deux acteurs, mais portaient un costume tout de soie mouillé. Ils s'avancèrent sur la scène d'un pas langoureux en se déhanchant.

Hermione devait avouer qu'ils étaient vraiment beaux et qu'ils ressemblaient étonnamment aux deux acteurs à tel point qu'on aurait pu croire à des jumeaux ou des clones ! Les deux hommes descendirent de la scène pour venir marcher entre les tables de la salle. Un projecteur suivait chacun d'eux et on pouvait voir assez régulièrement des mains se glisser dans leur ceinture ou dans leurs poches pour y glisser des billets ou encore directement sur leur corps pour tout simplement en profiter.

Etta James accompagnait chacun de leurs pas, traduisant les pensées de chaque femmes de l'assemblée … Et des quelques hommes également.

Les boissons furent apportées très rapidement. A peine furent-elle déposées que Ginny prit le rhum en réclamant un cul sec !

« Allez, Mione, cap de me suivre ?

-Tu es folle …, dit-elle en riant.

-Je sais, mais suis moi quand même. Il est tant que tu sois un peu folle toi aussi. »

Aussitôt la phrase terminée, aussitôt le rhum avalée et Hermione en fit de même. Quelques secondes après, c'est un Colin Firth débarrassé de sa chemise et de sa veste de smoking qui s'approchait de leur table. Son torse donnait l'impression d'avoir été sculpté dans le marbre par des anges, ce n'était définitivement pas humain d'être aussi bien foutu. Hermione était embrumée, tant par l'alcool que par les hommes qui l'entouraient.

Les verres s'étaient enchaînés, les trois vodkas et l'absinthe ayant été rapidement avalées, les whiskys ne firent pas long feu non plu. Ginny avait prétexté qu'elle ne voulait pas que les boissons se réchauffent pour pouvoir les boire le plus rapidement.

Elles n'avaient pas vraiment fait attention à l'argent qu'elles dépensaient mais au moins, elles passaient un bon moment. Hermione s'amusait véritablement et finalement, elle était heureuse que les filles l'aie amenée ici. C'est vrai, même si c'était un lieu où elle n'aurait jamais été d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup. Elle rigolait, et elle se sentait comme libérée. Quelque chose en elle s'exprimait librement et ça lui faisait énormément de bien ! Elle regardait les deux hommes se trémousser non loin d'elles. Isya et Ginny riaient en les sifflant et un rire simple et pur la prit elle aussi. Qu'il était délicieux de rire … Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas rit comme ça avec ses amis ? Beaucoup trop longtemps !

Le show se finit sur un Benedict qui avait perdu son boxer mais à qui Colin avait généreusement prêté son chapeau. Il fallait avouer que le fait qu'il était plus jeune n'était pas du tout à son désavantage. Même si personnellement, la Rouge et Or avait une préférence certaine pour Colin, cet homme au corps tout aussi formidable n'aurait pu que la satisfaire …

« Alors mesdames ? Est-ce que ce petit show vous a plus ? »

Des cris raisonnèrent dans la salle, alors que les deux hommes quittaient la scène et que les lumières s'éteignaient.

« Pour vous mesdames qui êtes habituée, vous savez que nous clôturons toujours une soirée par le meilleur. Alors même si tous ces magnifiques hommes sont digne d'Achille, pourquoi se contenter d'un Demi-Dieu quand on peut avoir Apollon ? Je vais donc vous laisser admirer le spectacle de « L'Ange Noir » mais n'oubliez pas que le plaisir divin ne se goûte qu'avec les yeux … »

* * *

 _ **Alors, alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que l'acte 3 vous fait envie ?**_

 _ **Vous aussi vous aimeriez être au Musc Charms pour voir "L'Ange Noir" ?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hop Hop Hop ! Mais voici déjà l'acte 3 =D**

 **Et oui, que voulez-vous, on m'a conseillé d'arrêter l'écriture en disant que ce n'était pas fait pour moi et que tous les vrais Potterheads avaient honte de moi, donc bien évidemment, je publie ce soir =) TheKingOfFanfics, étant donné que tu lis tout ce que j'écris, même si tu déteste, je ne peux que tu souhaiter de détester cet acte 3 de tout ton** **cœur ;)**

 **Comme toujours, un énorme bisous à Pandora-Love69 qui m'inspire chaque jours un peu plus pour cette histoire ! Je t'aime ma petite chérie et j'espère que tu aimeras cet acte que tu n'as cessé d'attendre =P**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Acte 3 :

 **« L'odeur humaine est toujours charnelle, c'est donc toujours une odeur de péché … » -Patrick Süskind-**

La scène était plongée dans le noir et le silence était complet dans la salle. Les trois amies attendaient avec impatience cet « Ange Noir » si mystérieux.

« Mais alors, on ne pourra pas le toucher ?, murmura Ginny aux autres.

-Avoue que tu es déçue quand même …, dit Isya amusée.

-Attend, tu crois qu'Harry m'en fait tous les soirs des strip-teases pareils ?

-C'est bon Gin, pas besoin de tous les détails intimes de votre vie, rit tout bas Hermione.

-Jalouse !

-N'importe quoi …

-Moi au moins, j'ai le droit à des choses plus intimes que les léchouilles de mon chat sur la main.

-Hé ! Je me concentre sur le boulot c'est tout !

-Bon, les minettes, vous rangez vos griffes pour vous concentrer sur le beau mâle sur scène, oui ? », Les interpela Isya pour mettre fin aux chicaneries.

En effet, elles n'avaient même pas entendu Barry White commencer à chanter et n'avaient pas plus vu l'homme s'avancer dans la lumière encore tamisée. Il était très grand, et le jeune Gryffondor reine de la fête aujourd'hui jugea qu'il devait faire au moins 1 mètre 80. Il portait une chemise blanche qui sortait de son pantalon en jeans. Les premiers boutons de la chemise laissaient apparaitre un torse à la blancheur du lait et taillé finement et sans outrage. Ses cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches d'argent allaient avec sa barbe délicate qui agrémentait son visage, le rendant plus mature encore. Il dégageait de la prestance, du charisme, et une beauté certaine. Son nez donnait du caractère à son visage même si ce n'était rien à côté de son regard. Ses yeux étaient d'une profondeur extrême et semblaient pouvoir distiller milles et une chose en une fraction de seconde. Il ne souriait pas vraiment, du moins, pas comme tout le monde et seuls les commissures de ses lèvres fines étaient relevées, lui donnant un petit air coquin absolument irrésistible.

Hermione avait chaud, terriblement chaud même. Cet homme, n'était pas comme tous ceux du bar. Les autres étaient en comparaison des jeunots ! Il n'avait pas d'habits particulièrement sexy, il n'était pas un de ces jeunes musclé à outrance. Non, il ne correspondait à aucuns termes de la perfection physique masculine traditionnelle. Mais il était un sourire, un regard, une présence, une émotion. Il était simplement et naturellement séduisant, charismatique, envoûtant, attirant, ensorcelant même.

Il agissait lentement, au rythme de la musique alors que toute la foule avait simplement envie de crier avec Barry : « Come on ! »

Oh non, on ne leur avait pas vendu du rêve en désignant « L'Ange Noir » comme Apollon, loin de là. Cet homme ténébreux donnait juste envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher tous ses vêtements. Ses mains défaisaient les boutons de sa chemise progressivement et à un rythme lentement mesuré. Ses mains étaient tout aussi pâles que ce que son torse avait laissé entrevoir, ses doigts longs et fins ressemblaient à des doigts de pianistes. Ils semblaient habiles, ne faisaient aucun geste au hasard. Même complètement ouverte, il garda sa chemise, s'avançant dans la lumière. Son torse était en effet légèrement musclé et une fine ligne de poils noirs partait de son nombril pour descendre sous sa ceinture.

« Oh Seigneur … », souffla-t-elle en essayant de le détailler plus encore.

Isya et Ginny avaient remarqué que leur amie ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'homme des yeux. Elles eurent alors un sourire complice et Isya fit glisser à la rousse un petit mot.

« Il te reste de l'argent ? »

Ginny s'empressa de répondre.

« Oui et toi ? »

« Oui »

« On se met à deux pour lui payer la nuit avec son ange ? »

« Evidemment ! Tu as vu comment elle le regarde ?! »

« Elle le viole du regard comme elle est là … »

Les deux filles rirent discrètement mais quand bien même, Hermione était complètement dans les prémices du plaisir.

L'homme venait de porter ses mains à sa ceinture pour enlever son jeans toujours avec une lenteur tortueuse. Il se déhanchait langoureusement et plusieurs fois, elle crut sentir en elle les coups de reins qu'il donnait sur scène. C'était des frissons de plaisir qui la faisaient trembler et un instant, elle se prit à rêver d'une nuit torride dans ses bras. Comme il serait bon de s'abandonner à la luxure, portée par les coups sauvages de son bassin contre le sien.

Elle se tortillait sur sa chaise, frottant ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, tandis qu'après avoir enlevé son jeans, il se redressa, se caressant, se sa cheville en remontant lentement le long de sa jambes et vers son torse. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, en fermant doucement les yeux et mordant sa lèvre inférieure. La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus. C'était une tension indescriptible qui semblait relier chaque cellule de son corps avec le centre de son plaisir. Le regard de l'homme balaya la salle et elle vit dans ses prunelles onyx la promesse du plaisir, de la luxure. S'il s'était présenté à elle, elle aurait été bien plus que prête à l'accueillir en elle.

Cette tension semblait grandir en elle progressivement et maintenant, le frottement de ses cuisses ne lui suffisait clairement plus. Il laissa sa chemise glisser sur la scène et elle put le détailler encore plus pour son plus grand plaisir. Ses bras étaient comme son torse, musclé mais tout en finesse et en délicatesse. C'était juste assez pour pouvoir promettre une étreinte à la fois chaude et douce mais possessive et protectrice.

Ginny prit l'un des petits carnets où le prix des nuit étaient indiqué mais en trouvant le nom de scène de l'homme, elle ne put voir que la mention « indisponible pour une nuit ».

« On va faire comment ?, demanda Isya.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver un arrangement, j'irai le voir après mais je veux que Mione passe une nuit de folie dans ses bras à lui. »

La Rousse était déterminée. Hermione était maintenant bien loin de la discrétion et son regard trahissait toutes ces pensées qui étaient bien loin de ses fameux anciens principes qu'elle possédait pourtant encore en début de soirée.

Hermione n'était pas la seule et toute l'assemblée était dans le même état et quelques filles n'avaient pas hésité à aller plus loin d'elle-même pour assouvir ce plaisir que la seule présence de l'homme éveillait. La Rouge et Or semblait elle vouloir continuer de se dandiner, même vainement et involontairement, ses hanches se mirent à onduler aux rythme de ses ondulations du bassin à lui.

Ce manège dura de longues secondes où parfois, la musique de fond était interrompue par des soupirs de plaisir ou de frustration quand il faisait croire qu'enfin, il allait laisser tomber son boxer. Il se mit de dos et enfin, toute la salle put se régaler de la vue de ses fesses nues et pales, musclées et qu'on désirait caresser et empoigner avant tout.

Il se déhancha encore un peu et tous retinrent leur souffle quand il commença à se retourner, mais trop tard, une grande paire d'aile venait d'apparaitre dans son dos, l'entourant en se croissant à l'endroit opportun. Entouré de ces quelques plumes, la jeune femme ne le trouva que plus excitant encore si c'était possible. C'était inexplicable ! Un philtre d'attirance dans la boisson, l'alcool qui lui tournait la tête ou un sort mais elle était complètement folle de cet homme et brûlait d'un plaisir qui menaçait de déborder et de la submerger.

La fin du spectacle arriva bien trop tôt au goût de tous. La lumière s'éteint et quand elle se ralluma, il n'y avait plus personne sur scène.

Ginny se releva, prétextant devoir aller se rafraîchir aux toilette, elle chercha l'homme du regard. Il était déjà allé prendre sa place au bar. Elle s'avança et décida que l'approche directe était la meilleure pour obtenir des résultats.

« Combien pour une nuit avec vous ?

-Je ne prends pas d'argent pour les nuits, dit-il d'une voix profonde et grave.

-Combien feriez-vous dans ce cas-là si vous le faisiez ?

-Je ne le fais pas alors je n'y ai jamais réfléchis.

\- 50 Gallions ?

-Il n'y a pas de prix a donné puisqu'il n'y a aucune nuit à offrir.

-Dans ce cas, qui est le mieux payé de cette boite ?

-Simon.

-Combien touche-t-il par nuit ?

-100 Gallions.

-Bon, alors je vous explique. C'est l'anniversaire de notre copine. Elle a 35 ans aujourdh'ui. Alors avec mon autre amie, on vous propose de vous payer tout ce qu'il nous reste comme argent contre une nuit pour elle », dit-elle en désignant une Hermione les joues rougies et qui relevait ses cheveux en un chignon.

Il sembla considérer la question un instant. Il la détaillait et finalement, le coin de ses lèvres se releva légèrement.

« Combien ?

-Alors, à nous deux, il nous reste 206 Gallions, 14 Mornilles et 36 Noises … Ça vous va ?

-Dites-lui d'être devant les ascenseurs à la fermeture du bar avec ceci … », dit-il simplement en lui tendant un masque de dentelle noire avant de partir sans un mot de plus. Ginny se retourna et fit un grand sourire, provoquant un sourire chez sa complice et un regard surpris chez Hermione.

* * *

 **Alors, alors ? Est-ce que cette petite prestation vous a plu ? =D**

 **Vous auriez aimé être à la place d'Hermione ? Et avoir des copines comme Ginny et Isya ? =D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Très demandé, le voilà enfin arrivé =D**_

 _ **L'acte 4 mesdames ! Oui, je sais que je poste tard mais que voulez-vous, j'ai des pics d'inspiration à 1h du matin =P Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur ! Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais le temps de les lire que sur mon téléphone donc je ne peux pas y répondre mais sachez que ça me touche beaucoup et que votre engouement fait mon plus grand bonheur !**_

 _ **Encore un immense merci à Pandora-Love69 qui est ma muse pour cette histoire ;) Je t'aime ma chérie et j'espère que cette histoire te plait toujours autant =D**_

 _ **Bisous ! Et bonne lecture ...**_

* * *

Acte 4 :

 **« L'amour paraît une sensation plutôt qu'un sentiment - un goût aveugle,purement sensuel, qui ne suppose aucun mérite dans celui qui le possède, ni dans celui qui le donne. » -Romain de Bierzynski-**

Il l'avait tout de suite reconnue, déjà sur scène, il avait remarqué qu'elle était dans l'assemblée. De mémoire, il ne l'avait jamais vue ici, non jamais.

Il avait commencé à danser il y a quelques années par le pur fruit du hasard. Il était venu avec un ami qui lui avait finalement dit que jamais il n'oserait monter sur scène pour un spectacle. Le Serpentard plein de fierté qu'il était avait alors décidé de relever ce défi. Une chose en entraînant une autre, la patronne était présente lors que son show et ensuite tout s'était enchaîné : elle lui avait proposé un boulot, il avait refusé, elle avait négocié, il avait hésité, elle lui avait proposé un horaire indiscutable, il avait encore plus hésité puis elle avait mis le salaire à la clé sur la table et là, il avait été à court d'argument.

Après tout, la musique avait toujours fait partie de son monde, sa mère adorant cela. Ensuite, même s'il n'était pas véritablement dans le besoin, le Manoir de sa famille aurait bien eu besoin d'une petite remise à neuf et son compte à la banque ne débordait pas non plus de Gallions. L'offre était bien plus qu'alléchante alors il accepta. Depuis, il venait au bar tous les vendredis soir, le week-end et parfois même en semaine, mais c'était plus rare.

Pourtant, il s'était toujours imposé une règle : ne passer aucune nuit avec une cliente. Et voilà qu'il l'enfreignait … Bon, pour une coquette somme d'argent, certes et puis, pas avec n'importe qui. Hermione Granger, donc l'amie venait d'avouer qu'elle était célibataire, était devenue une femme absolument magnifique. Toute en courbe, et en volupté, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était absolument irrésistible. Déjà après la guerre, il n'avait pu nier son attirance pour la jeune femme, mais maintenant, il fallait avouer que les années n'avaient pas été à son désavantage. Et si bien des années avant, il s'était raisonné en se disant qu'elle avait tout juste 18 ans, qu'il avait toujours été jusque-là son professeur, maintenant, elle était véritablement devenue une femme adulte, alors les scrupules, il pourrait bien les laisser derrière lui pour une fois.

A la fermeture du bar, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur de la boîte, voyant les trois amies discuter.

« Mione, tu mets ça et tu n'insistes pas !, dit Ginny en lui tendant le masque de dentelle noire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore préparé toutes les deux ?, dit-elle suspicieuse en obtempérant.

-Oh, tu vas voir …, dit simplement Isya, mystérieuse.

-Hermione, allons-y », dit-il simplement d'une voix grave et profonde.

Les deux compères sourirent à peine dents, l'embrassèrent rapidement avant de les laisser tous les deux.

Il appela simplement l'ascenseur comme si tout ceci était normal.

« Mais, que ?... Enfin, c'est que …

-Me tromperais-je en disant que c'est votre anniversaire ?, dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

-Non …, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante d'incompréhension et de plaisir à la fois.

-Et bien alors, vous avez bien mérité un cadeau… »

Dans une synchronisation parfaite, il saisit ses hanches pour la soulever, entrant dans l'ascenseur avant de l'embrasser furieusement. Elle gémit de délice, complètement échevelée par tout l'alcool qu'elle avait déjà bu et le spectacle auquel elle avait assisté.

« Comment … Connaissez-vous … Mon nom ?... », Demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes, ce baiser l'ayant laissée tremblante.

A cet instant, il comprit qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il avait changé quelque peu avec les années, il est vrai … Et le Maître des Potions qui enseignait à l'époque était loin de l'homme qui dansait sensuellement sur Barry White … Mais bon, il pensait quand même être reconnaissable. A croire que l'alcool ne lui réussissait vraiment pas.

En arrivant dans la suite, Hermione ne semblait pourtant plus se poser de question et lui sauta littéralement. En prenant appui sur ses épaules, elle nouant ses jambes autour des hanches de Severus et l'embrassa passionnément.

Il la porta jusqu'au lit où ils s'écroulèrent lourdement. Avec certes un peu de maladresse, mais une envie plus qu'évidente, la Gryffondor d'attaqua aux vêtements de l'homme, les lui arrachant presque tellement elle était pressée et embrumées. Bon … Elle était pressée, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était Maître de patience non plus …

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus fait l'amour à une si belle femme ? Depuis combien de temps ne se réveillait-il pas en sueur après un rêve particulièrement érotique avec cette même femme qui était maintenant dans son lit ? Au diable l'extrême tendresse, ça viendrait après ! Maintenant il voulait simplement la faire sienne.

A peine furent-ils enfin nu, ils prirent tout juste le temps de se donner quelques caresses avant qu'il ne la mette à quatre pattes pour ensuite s'enfoncer violement en elle, la faisant crier de plaisir et de surprise. Il battait vigoureusement en elle à tel point qu'elle s'accrocha aux montants du lit, gémissant toujours plus à chaque coup. Sa main vint caresser sa taille avant de titiller et pincer son clitoris, la faisant crier.

C'était du plaisir à l'état brut. Pas de tendresse, ni de caresse, tout ce qu'ils recherchaient c'était le plaisir et l'assouvissement des sens.

Très vite, il la sentit se resserrer sous ses violents coups de rein et lorsqu'enfin elle toucha le septième ciel, il la suivit. Il jouir presque de concert, mêlant leurs voix l'une montant dans les aigus tandis que l'autre tombait dans les graves.

Elle n'avait jamais rien connu de tel ! C'était transcendant, formidable et … Elle frissonnait rien que de penser à tout ce plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé. Son souffle était court mais un sourire béat illuminait son visage. Elle sentit sa main la caresser. Cette dernière était douce bien que calleuse.

Tandis qu'il caressait la vallée entre ses seins, elle se dit qu'il avait véritablement des mains de pianiste. Elle prit délicatement sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, embrassant chaque doigt, les mordillant même dans un geste éminemment érotique.

Ils reprirent alors leurs caresses langoureuses, découvrant progressivement leurs corps en cherchant maintenant non pas leur plaisir mais le plaisir de l'autre. Hermione savourait ses muscles qui roulaient sous ses doigts. Il glissa le long de son corps en soupirant, la léchant par endroit qu'à arriver au centre de son plaisir. Il donna un coup de langue paresseux sur sa féminité, la faisant gémir un peu plus fort tandis que ses hanches entamèrent un ballet sensuel.

Il mordilla son clitoris, l'aspirant avec envie, ses suppliques ne faisant que l'encourager à continuer. Elle n'était plus qu'un amas de cellules droguées au plaisir, soupirant et frissonnant. Ses mains se perdaient dans les cheveux, poussant sur sa tête pour enfin pouvoir sentir sa langue en elle. Il jouait de son corps comme un virtuose, comme s'il savait exactement ce qui lui plairait et ce qui la ferait monter au plafond.

Il se releva, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration lorsque sa langue quitta son intimité mais s'enfonça en elle sauvagement, la faisant crier son la vague de plaisir.

Toute sa nuit ne fut que du plaisir et de la luxure. Il lui avait fait l'amour avec une passion tantôt tendre et tantôt torride. Jamais encore elle n'avait connu pareille nuit dans les bras d'un homme. C'était indescriptible. A chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en elle pour l'explorer avec vigueur, c'était des millions de frissons qui l'envahissaient et inlassablement, elle ne finissait toujours pas crier son plaisir alors qu'il se rependait en elle.

Elle était exténuée, ses jambes flageolaient, son dos était en compote mais elle n'aurait échangés cette nuit contre rien au monde. Elle avait eu beaucoup de formidables anniversaires, mais celui-ci dépassait de loin tous les autres.

Au petit matin, alors que le soleil se réveillait à peine, elle se réveilla doucement, sentant un poids sur son corps alors qu'elle était allongée sur le ventre, ses mains parcourant son dos.

« Huuumm … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?... », Demanda-t-elle à moitié endormie mais soupirant de bonheur.

Elle ne savait plus exactement quand ils en étaient venus à se tutoyer, mais après les multiples parties de jambes en l'air qu'il lui avait offertes et les quelques orgasmes, ils avaient bien de droit d'oublier un peu ces « vous » froids et acerbes pour des « tu » bien plus chaud et personnels.

« Petit massage …, dit-il d'une voix grave et coquine à son oreille.

-Oooh … Je croyais que … Les filles n'avaient payé que … Pour la nuit …, lui fit-elle remarquer en souriant.

-Oui, mais pour ton anniversaire, je peux t'offrir … Ce petit plus …

-Hier … C'était …

-Ne parlons pas d'hier … Nous avons tellement mieux à faire aujourd'hui …

-Comment ça ? », Demanda-t-elle surprise mais il avait déjà passé ses bras autour de sa taille pour la surélever et s'enfoncer en elle.

Hier soir, elle lui avait avoué, noyée dans la luxure, qu'elle aimait qu'il la prenne en levrette et bien évidemment, ce petit détail n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Il lui offrit, en plus de la nuit payée par ses amies, la journée entière qu'ils passèrent en majeur partie au lit, se massant et se caressant langoureusement et presque amoureusement ou réinventant le kamasoutra tous les deux.

* * *

 _ **Hey hey hey ! Alors, ça vous a plu ?**_

 ** _Qui est volontaire pour occuper le lit de Severus durant les autres nuits ?_**

 _ **Bien sûr, ce n'est pas fini ;) Il reste un acte et un épilogue que j'espère pouvoir écrire le plus vite possible =) Sur ce, je vous laisse, puisqu'il est 2h35, je vais peut-être aller dormir moi ^^'**_

 _ **Gros bisous !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà l'acte 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira =D Merci à toutes (et tous ?) pour toutes vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir, vraiment ça me touche à un point inimaginable *0***_

 _ **Encore une fois, ce chapitre et l'entièreté de cette fiction est dédié à ma muse Pandora-Love69 ... Voilà ma chérie, j'espère que ce chapitre aura réussi à faire renaître ton merveilleux sourire ^^ Oublie pas que je t'aime hein chouchou :***_

 _ **Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Acte 5 :

 **« Le vrai musc est celui qui répand son parfum et non celui qui vante le droguiste » -Proverbe persan-**

Cela faisait 6 mois qu'ils se voyaient. Hermione venait régulièrement au « Musc Charms ». Severus s'était fait plus régulier, venant aussi durant la semaine, quittant Poudlard pour aller danser. Les fréquentations du bar avaient presque doublé, il touchait bien plus d'argent qu'avant et, avantage loin d'être négligeable, tous les soirs, il pouvait retrouver sa belle Gryffondor.

Leurs nuits, ils ne les passaient plus uniquement à faire l'amour … Bon, bien sûr, leurs relations étaient loin d'être platoniques, mais ils passaient parfois du temps en soirée pour bavarder, apprendre un peu à se connaître. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été, Hermione devenait chaque jour un peu moins une cliente et plus une amante. Ils n'avaient rien décidés mais inconsciemment et réciproquement, ils se liaient chaque jours un peu plus en secret.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ton prénom ?, dit-elle tendrement en caressant sa joue, allongée sur lui.

-Hermione, nous en avons déjà parlés …

-Je sais … Mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir crier ton nom quand tu me donne un orgasme …, dit-elle d'une lueur coquine.

-Tu cries déjà bien assez non ?..., répondit-il taquin.

-Toi j'en suis certaine, tu étais à Serpentard …

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Tu es rusé, malin, vicieux, et malgré tout ambitieux … Le Roi des Serpents …, dit-elle en repensant à son époque de Poudlard pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'école.

-A quoi penses-tu ?, demanda-t-il en la voyant, si pensive.

-A Poudlard … Au Serpentard dont j'étais amoureuse à l'époque …, dit-elle doucement.

-Tu penses à un autre homme après que je t'ai fait l'amour ?, dit-il surpris et un peu vexé

-C'est parce que … Tu me le rappelle un peu … Beaucoup même … Tu lui ressemble mais … Il ne pourrait pas être toi …, dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

Il eut un doute affreux et en même temps, un fol espoir.

« Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être moi ?, dit-il en feignant l'innocence.

-Toi, tu es tendre, doux, même si tu sais te montrer fougueux et passionné. Avec toi, on peut parler, discuter et échanger. Lui, il était plus froid, acerbe et cruel … Il était stricte et presque sadique … C'était un homme sévère et sombre contre qui il ne fallait jamais aller …

-Je me trompe ou il te plaisait vraiment malgré tout ?

-Oui …, avoua-t-elle en rougissant, C'était mon Professeur de Potions. Je me souviens que j'avais été horrifiée en découvrant à quel point il m'attirait. Il m'avait tellement rabaissé durant toutes ces années, je ne pouvais pas aimer mon Professeur. C'était impossible, et même, je crois que j'ai toujours eu peur qu'il me rejette. Alors, j'ai glissé ça dans un coin de ma tête et je l'ai oublié. »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il en avait le souffle coupé. Alors il avait fait la seule chose qui lui passait à l'esprit à ce moment : il l'avait embrassée passionnément. Il avait capturé sa bouche fiévreusement avant de partir à la conquête de son corps. Il l'avait possédée durement, sauvagement et malgré la surprise, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir et de crier sous ses coups de reins.

« Encore … Hum … En-Encore … Oooooh … Pluuus ! », gémissait-elle alors qu'il semblait ralentir le rythme expressément à chaque fois qu'elle approchait de la jouissance.

S'il s'appliquait les autres nuits à la faire jouir encore et encore, aujourd'hui, il ne cessait de la frustrer, la privant de ce sentiment exquis de plénitude. Depuis tout ce temps, toutes ces années, il aurait pu l'avoir ! La posséder aussi follement qu'il le faisait depuis 6 mois.

« Laisse … Moi … Jouiiir … Je … T'en … Priiiiee … », gémit-elle en s'accrochant à ses épaules, basculant la tête en arrière en le suppliant. Et cette fois, il ne ralenti pas ses poussées, au contraire, il les accéléra. Elle hurla en se resserrant enfin autour de lui et lorsqu'il se libéra, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant sa chaleur se répandre en elle.

Le lendemain, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait réagi de la sorte … Après tout, ils n'étaient pas un couple, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, ils s'embrassaient et couchaient ensemble plus que régulièrement depuis 6 mois … Et une douleur enserrait son cœur quand elle l'imaginait dans les bras d'une autre … Mais ça n'avait rien avoir avec de l'amour. Non, elle ne voulait pas penser à ça et à une possible romance.

Heureusement, son horloge la rappela à ses priorités : son rendez-vous, à Poudlard avec Minerva. Ça avait été sa grande folie : presque sur un coup de tête, elle avait quitté son boulot au Ministère. C'était comme si elle ne pouvait en supporter plus … Mais Minerva lui avait envoyé un courrier en lui demandant de lui venir en aide. Leur professeur de Méthamorphose était tombé malade et l'agence qui plaçait les enseignants n'avaient aucuns candidats disponibles. Elle avait accepté ce poste provisoirement, au moins jusqu'à ce que son ancienne Directrice de Maison ait trouvé quelqu'un.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle déambulait dans les couloirs, ses pas la menant presque naturellement à la Tour d'Astronomie. Pourtant, en arrivant, elle vit que son ancienne place au bord de la rambarde. Elle reconnaissait très bien l'une de ces silhouettes.

« Toi ?... », Souffla-t-elle surprise.

A cet instant, ces doutes se confirmèrent : c'était lui, son Ange Noir. Il était assis, avec une blonde. Le visage de la jeune fille était doux et délicat.

En elle, quelque chose se brisa. Cette jeune femme à ses côtés était véritablement magnifique. Ses cheveux blond étaient parsemés de mèches plus foncées et entouraient un visage fin et pâle. De petites tâches de soleil sur le haut de ses joues et son nez lui donnaient un petit air adorable et ses yeux bleus donnaient l'envie de plonger à l'intérieur. On eut dit deux océans infinis dans son regard qui reflétait une douceur. Ses cils terminaient son regard avec chic, sans le moindre artifice. Ses lèvres pleines et roses était toutes aussi délicates que son regard et terminaient son visage. Elle était plus jeune que l'homme, c'était un fait, mais avait l'air également très mature. Elle était de ces beautés de feu qui nous englobent dans leurs bras de flammes pour nous tirer dans les plus merveilleux tréfonds. Hermione devinait ce qui, en cette merveilleuse jeune femme, avait séduit son professeur.

« Severus ? Qui est-ce ? », Demanda l'inconnue visiblement surprise. Même sa voix, toute douce et légère était magnifique. Légèrement aigue, elle lui donnait un air d'innocence et de pureté.

« Héloïse, c'est … Hermione … », dit-il en souriant à la Rouge et Or.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était à Poudlard avec elle, pourquoi il lui souriait mais il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu nier : il n'y avait pas plusieurs 'Severus' qui enseignaient à Poudlard. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle partit en courant mais contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas lui qui lui courut après, mais plutôt Héloïse.

« Hermione … Attendez !

-Laissez-moi tranquille !

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! », Insista la belle blonde en lui attrapant le bras.

Devant le visage marqué d'incompréhension de la brunette, elle expliqua :

« Il ne se passe absolument rien entre Severus et moi … Nous sommes amis et je le considère comme un frère tout au plus. Je lui avais dit de vous avouer son prénom, mais cet homme est un trouillard fini quand il s'agit de se dévoiler. Il me disait que c'était plus facile comme ça, qu'il était votre Ange Noir et que c'était mieux comme ça. Mais hier, vous lui avez avoué quelque chose, je me trompe ?

-Non …, murmura-t-elle, Je lui ai dit que … J'avais un faible pour mon professeur de Potions …

-Même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, il a terriblement peur d'être rejeté comme il l'a déjà été dans son enfance.

-Mais … Vous ?

-Je vous l'ai dit : il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi. Il est mon grand frère, un homme que j'admire, que je respecte, que j'adore et que je chéris, mais pas comme pourrait l'être un amant ou un mari.

-De toute façon, ça ne change rien, je m'en vais.

-Non ! »

Cette fois, ce n'est plus la douce vois d'Héloïse qui s'était répercutée sur les pierres du château, mais bien celle grave et profonde de Severus. Il arrivait, vêtu de son habituelle robe noire d'enseignant, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui.

« Laisse-moi …, souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant de nouveau.

-Hermione, s'il te plait.

-Ne fais pas ça ! N'utilise pas mon prénom pour essayer de m'attendrir.

-Ne pars pas alors.

-Tu t'es moqué de moi !, cria-t-elle

-Non ! J'ai toujours été sincère lorsque nous nous retrouvions.

-Tu as fait l'innocent quand je t'ai avoué ressentir des sentiments pour toi ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom ! Tu m'as laissé croire à …

-A quoi ? »

Il avait raison … Il ne lui avait rien laissé croire justement. C'était elle qui, inconsciemment, s'était joué ce beau scénario de romance. Mais entre eux, il n'avait jamais été question de ça …

« Non, rien …

-Hermione … J'ai toujours été sincère.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?

-Quand ?

-Quand j'ai parlé de mon professeur dont j'étais amoureuse. Tu aurais pu tout me dire. Tu aurais pu me dire que c'était toi, tu aurais pu arrêter mon histoire à n'importe quel moment. Tu aurais pu tout arrêter et au lieu de ça, tu m'as fait l'amour de la plus belle des manières. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'avais pas envie de tout arrêter …, souffla-t-il en venant pour la retenir dans ses bras.

-Je ne crois plus à tes mensonges … », dit-elle en tournant la tête.

Il la poussa dans la salle la plus proche, la surprenant avant de rapprocher son corps tout contre le sien, embrassant son cou.

« Alors ne crois que mes gestes … »

Ce fut les dernières paroles cohérentes qui franchirent ses lèvres. Comme dans chacun de leurs ébats, c'était lui qui dominait, mais cette fois avec un goût de différents. Il semblait néanmoins lui céder un peu plus de pouvoir. Ils redécouvraient chacun de corps de l'autre par de longues et langoureuses caresses. C'était un échange, une osmose entre eux. Il n'y avait plus rien qui importait, si la fraîcheur de la pièce, ni la rudesse du bureau, par contre, il y avait la chaleur de leurs corps enlacés et la douceur de ses baisers sur son corps, la tendresse de ses gestes, et l'amour dans chacun de ses coups.

Elle redécouvrait le plaisir comme pour la première fois dans ses bras. C'était comme s'il lui ravissait sa virginité pourtant perdue il y a des années. Mais encore jamais un homme ne lui avait fait l'amour de cette manière. C'était magique et inoubliable, assurément.

Elle crut alors rêver, embrumée par le plaisir et perdue dans les limbes de la jouissance quand il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime Hermione …

-Moi aussi je t'aime … Severus ».

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Ça vous a plus ?**_

 _ **Alors, bon, même si je suis sadique, je ne vais pas vous laisser avec cette fin ... Même si j'aurais pu ^^' Mais non, j'ai encore une autre surprise pour ma muse (qui n'en est plus vraiment une vu que cette chipie devine toujours tout à l'avance xD) Donc il y aura un épilogue qui sera soit long, soit court =P Je ne sais pas encore vraiment x)**_

 _ **En attendant je vous fais de gros bisous !**_


	6. Epilogue

Bonjour à toute ! =D

Voilà, je suis enfin là ^^ Je suis désolée de cette attente, mais c'est toujours très difficile pour moi de finir une fic ... Surtout qu'ici, j'écrivais pour une personne que j'aime énormément. On est très loin l'une de l'autre, et c'est vrai que cette distance ne m'a pas aidé pour briser ce petit lien entre elle et moi ...

Quoi qu'il en soit, voici l'épilogue ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira, mais j'espère surtout qu'il plaira à ma muse et qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir été si longue :*

* * *

Epilogue :

"Impossible ! Il est absolument impossible !"

Voilà ce qu'Hermione avait répondu à Héloïse quand cette dernière lui avait demandé comment était Severus.

Depuis 7 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient décidés d'essayer d'avoir un enfant. Malheureusement, leurs premiers essais n'avaient pas été concluants et Hermione avait faits 3 fausses couches. Les medicomages avaient parlés de conséquences de la guerre. Apparemment, la jeune femme avait subi des dommages internes qui la rendaient très sensibles de ce point de vue-là.

Jamais encore elle n'avait pu dépasser les 3 mois, alors quand cette fois-ci, le résultat positif c'était affiché, Severus avait pris les devants.

Il la couvait, la protégeait ... Trop même. Au départ, elle avait ralenti le travail, mais après négociations avec son homme, il avait pu lui obtenir un repos total. La voilà donc maintenant déambulant dans ses appartements ou parfois à l'extérieur mais dans ce cas, il l'accompagnait toujours, lançant des regards noirs à tous ceux qui osaient s'approcher un peu trop près.

Il était devenu tellement protecteur ! Bien sûr il y avait des avantages ... Comme retrouver un Severus dans la cuisine à préparer toutes les lubies de sa femme ou Severus traînant derrière la jeune femme dans les magasins pour bébé ("Te laisser aller seule dans les magasins ? On pourrait te bousculer, t'agresser, te faire mal ... Non, je viens avec toi !") Et voilà Mr Snape, donnant son avis sur les futures layettes de sa fille.

"Allons Hermione ... Il n'est pas si terrible, si ?

-Mais tu ne l'as pas vu ? Il voit du mal partout ... Un attaque, une agression, un raid, tout ! Comme si franchement tout le monde allait décider de nous attaquer comme je suis enceinte.

-Hermione, essaye de le comprendre aussi ... Tu étais tellement mal après ta dernière fausse couche ... Il a dû gérer beaucoup de chose et c'était difficile pour lui aussi. Alors il a juste peur que ça de reproduise ...

-Mais le bébé va bien. Le médicomage a dit que tout était parfait, il bouge bien, son cœur, ses poumons, ses muscles, tout va bien.

-Oui, mais lui ne le sens pas comme toi tu le sens ..."

Héloïse et Hermione avaient au fur et à mesure liée une très grande amitié et la jeune blonde était toujours d'un grand réconfort.

Ce soir-là, après la discussion qu'elles avaient eu toutes les deux, Hermione décida d'attendre son mari pour qu'ils puissent pour une fois profiter ensemble de ce bébé.

"Hermione, je suis ... Tiens, tu es encore là ?, Dit-il surpris en rentrant d'une réunion et la découvrant installée dans le sofa.

-Sev ... Viens ..., Dit-elle doucement en l'attirant à côté d'elle.

-Tout va bien ? C'est le bébé ? Il y a un souci ou ...

-Chuuuut ... Tiens, sens ..., Dit-elle doucement en posant la main de l'homme sur son ventre un peu avant que la petite fille ne donne un coup.

-Tu as senti ? Elle ... Elle a donné un coup !

-Oui ... Tu sais que tu peux lui parler ..."

Il lui répondit avec un grand sourire, se penchant sur l'arrondi de son ventre pour murmurer à leur enfant.  
Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu ce genre de moment tous les deux. Severus avait beaucoup de travail avec son poste de professeur de potions, son remplacement pour les cours de DCFM (puisqu'Hermione avait pris un congé de maternité), ses obligations de Directeur de Maison et de Directeur Adjoint. Les cernes commençaient doucement à marquer ses yeux et Hermione fut alors prise d'une sourde inquiétude pour son époux.

Délicatement, elle caressa son visage, dessinant ses traits du bout des doigts.

"Severus ... Tu devrais te reposer un peu ...

-Pour le moment, ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait conciliante.

-Mais tu passes à côté de beaucoup de chose ...

-Je me rattraperai.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi que je le dis. C'est pour toi ... Je suis la seule à profiter de cette grossesse alors qu'on devrait être tous les deux.

-Je sais ... Mais Minerva compte aussi sur moi et je lui avais promis de lui laisser le temps de trouver des remplaçants avant de prendre congés.

-Prendre congé ?

-Bien sûr ! Je veux profiter de notre fille autant que toi ...", Dit-il en remontant doucement son corps en l'embrassant.

Elle soupira de plaisir en sentant ses lèvres sur son corps.

Ils se voyaient tellement peu qu'ils auraient pu vivre séparés, ça aurait été presque pareil. Même s'ils partageaient le même lit, le soir, ils se couchaient toujours à différents moments et passaient rarement des moments tous les deux.

"Désolé d'être si absent ..., soupira-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Sev ... Embrasse-moi ..."

Lorsqu'enfin, leurs lèvres se celèrent, ce fût mystique : une explosion de bonheur et de passion.

Ils se retrouvaient enfin et c'était comme une véritable symbiose entre eux. Ils partageaient ce moment et le vivaient pleinement.

Hermione n'était pas vraiment à l'aise au départ avec ses formes, mais le Maître des Potions eut tôt fait de la rassurer, murmurant à son oreille :

« Tu es absolument magnifique … Et ces formes, sont justes les manifestations de notre petit miracle et de notre amour … »

Le reste de la nuit fut placé sous le regard de la lune, les deux amants ne tarissant plus de douceur, de tendresse et de gestes langoureux l'un pour l'autre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Severus ! Regarde ceux-ci, comment tu les trouves ?, demanda Héloïse en lui montrant des layettes bleu pastel.

-Je ne sais pas trop …

-Severus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas …

-Hey ! Sev, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

-J'ai des doutes …, dit-il perdu, profitant d'être dans un magasin vide simplement avec celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait douter ? Ce n'est pas Hermione quand même ?

-Non ! Tu es folle ou quoi ?

-Attend, tu me lâches que tu as des doutes alors qu'on est en train d'acheter des vêtements pour ta fille … Je dois penser quoi moi ?

-Tu penses qu'elle va m'aimer ?

-Tu es son papa, bien sûr qu'elle va t'aimer, dit-elle en souriant, comprenant les inquiétudes de l'homme.

-Mais si je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec elle ?

-Hermione sera là pour te guider, ne t'inquiète pas avec ça …

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai des doutes …

-Ecoute, de toute façon, ce n'est pas alors qu'Hermione va accoucher dans quelques semaines qu'il faut se demander si tu veux vraiment de cette petite fille.

-Bien sûr que je veux de cette petite fille ! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on attend avec Hermione pour avoir un enfant …

-Et bien alors ? Arrête de te poser toutes ces questions … Soit là pour Hermione comme tu l'as toujours fait depuis tout ce temps, franchissez ensemble ce cap des 7 ans, aime ta fille comme tu l'aime déjà maintenant, soyez une famille tous ensemble …

-Tu as raison … Héloïse, je vais avoir de ton aide pour trouver un body pour le bébé …

-Tu crois que j'essaye de faire quoi depuis tantôt ? Me trouver une tenue pour moi ?

-Non … Mais un body spécial … »

Le Maître des Potions murmura alors à l'oreille de la jeune blonde son idée, cette dernière souriant avant de s'exclamer en sautant sur place :

« Ooooh ! Ça va être trop mignon ! »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Miss Granger : allez-y c'est maintenant ! Poussez ! »

Un cri aigu déchira la pièce, Hermione poussant de toutes ses forces pour mettre au monde son enfant. Severus était à côté d'elle et sa main était en train de se faire broyer littéralement.

« Je te déteste … Merlin … Je te hais … Aaaaaarrrghhh … Je te … Haiiis! », Haleta-t-elle en mordant sa main, l'homme se retenant de crier lui aussi, sachant que ça ne lui servirait qu'à s'attirer les foudres de la jeune femme.

Après cette dernière poussée, on entendit le cri d'un bébé. Hermione retomba sur le lit, complètement épuisée mais comblée. Elle eut un sourire rayonnant quand le médicomage vint déposer sa petite fille sur sa poitrine. Son homme à côté d'elle venait de se faire bander la main, il dégageait tendrement son front des quelques mèches qui étaient collée sous la sueur de l'effort.

« Regarde …

-Elle est magnifique …

-Comme son papa …

-Oh non, au contraire, elle tient tout de sa mère … », dit-il en lui embrassant le front.

L'infirmière revint vers eux, reprenant la petite pour faire la suite des soins. Pendant que le médicomage recousait Hermione, le Maître des Potions alla parler à l'infirmière, lui donna le petit body pour habiller leur fille.

Hermione était déjà retournée dans la chambre, endormie car épuisée de cet accouchement. Severus s'assit à côté d'elle, attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de leur petite fille.

Sa princesse arriva très vite, des médicomages avec elle et alertée par le bruit, Hermione se réveilla.

« Bien, on vous ramène cette petite puce … Vous avez son nom ?

-Oui …, dit doucement Hermione en regardant son homme.

-Héloïse Clémence Snape », dit-il, fier comme un coq.

L'homme nota tout sur son carnet, attachant un petit bracelet au poignet du bébé.

« Elle se porte comme un charme, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire … Vous pourrez sortir dans 5 ou 6 jours, juste le temps que vous puissiez vous habituer à votre nouveau rythme.

-D'accord … »

Ils partirent et Severus alla simplement prendre la petite, vérifiant que son body était bien en place, et plaçant un petit objet dans sa main.

« Sev, je peux l'avoir ? Elle doit avoir faim maintenant … », demanda la jeune femme.

Il lui donna le bébé délicatement, appréhendant simplement sa découverte et sa réponse.

Un silence plana, et ce sont les yeux pleins de larmes que la jeune femme releva les yeux.

« Oui … », dit-elle dans un souffle avant qu'il ne capture ses lèvres amoureusement.

Héloïse s'agitait, visiblement heureuse de voir ses parents s'embrasser, elle ne se rendait pas encore vraiment compte de la situation, mais elle ressentait simplement tout cet amour autour d'elle. Quand elle saurait lire, dans quelques années, et qu'elle retrouvera ce premier body, elle pourra y lire, ces petits mots brodés : « Maman, papa est trop effrayé pour te le demander lui-même, mais moi je voudrais qu'on ait tous le même nom comme une vrai famille. Maman, tu veux épouser papa ? »

* * *

Hé voilàààà !

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ^^ Au départ, c'était simplement un énorme délire donc je dois avouer que je suis plutôt fière de moi =P

Si vous avez simplement pris du plaisir en me lisant, alors c'est le principal =D Je propose qu'on se retrouve toute au Musc Charms très bientôt ^^ Et sinon, si vous voulez qu'on puisque discuter avant, je vous invite à chercher "Miss-Snape-69" sur Facebook ;)

Bisouuus ! Et à bientôt ...


End file.
